Gonzo
Background Gonzo was a criminal from the start he love to kill with swords. He will do anything to get a sword so one day someone had enough of Gonzo. So he went into his house and sliced Gonzo`s head off. But luckily it was a clone. So then he used his specialty silent kill and killed the man. Then he ran away from home and into the woods. Later around that time he received a letter that told him that his house and family were destroyed, Then he awaken shark Eyes. Then the rest said that he should turn himself in. Then he saw Makaro and he said do you want to join him and he smiled and said yes. So now he trains with the Shark Eyes every day. Gonzo arc Gonzo attacks Ray then ray uses Wind Style Air Breath on Gonzo. But to get around it Gonzo uses Silent Kill but Mikito pushes ray out the way and get attacked by it. So then Mikito tells Ray to run while he fights gonzo. Then Mikito uses Earth Slam but gonzo dodges it. Then gonzo uses Crystal Style Crystal Swords but to dodge it Mikito uses Water Colisa to dodges it then he dashes at gonzo. But Gonzo uses Giant Explosion but Mikito dodges it and uses Ultimate 1. Gonzo then attacks Mikito and then Mikito uses Wind Bomb Formatic on gonzo. But then Gonzo blast from his back. Then remembering summoning style he used it to summon his 2nd Form. Then he told his 2nd form to find and kill ray. But then Mikito blocked his way. Then 2nd Gonzo used Thunder Claws on Mikito. Then he used Thunder Flash Attack on Mikito. Realizing his power then he created Thunder Style Thunder Bullets on Mikito. Mikito was then unconscious. Hearing an explosion from Mikito`s direction ray was about to head to Mikito`s help. Then 2nd gonzo blew up the tree were ray was standing, Then when ray escaped 2nd gonzo used Thunder Paralyze Attack and paralyzed ray. Then Noveco used Fire Steam Attack while Amy hold 2nd gonzo down using Water Prison. Then 2nd gonzo blasted Amy with thunder then attacked Noveco. Then Noveco realizing that the summoning tech was made from The Great chez he knew that ray had no chance and that he would die. Then Noveco and Ray used a combo Giant Wind Dragon and Fire Style Fire Dragon called Dragon Xcel. Then with the last of his strength he blasted ray with a thunder beam. Then Noveco jumped in the way and sacrificed himself. Noveco told his dying message to ray "I wish I could have fought you" Then with a smile he said "good bye old friend" then it was silent. Then Gonzo used Lightning Wave on them. But at the last minute Amy blocked the blast with a water wall. But then 2nd gonzo used his speed to appear right behind her then kicked her. Then Gonzo used a thunder driller to drill Amy Ray tried to save her but ray was still paralyzed then gonzo blast him away. Ray then realized everyone sacrificed himself or herself for him. So ray then awaken Wind 1. Then Ray dashed at Gonzo and punched him in the mouth then he trapped his whole body with earth, and then blasted his face but he escaped it. Then he came form behind of ray then ray kicked him in the mouth. Then he elbowed his neck. Then gonzo used a thunder tornado on ray and trapped ray in it. Then Ray breaks through it. Then gonzo used Assassin bullets of Death he dodged it but one of them came faster at ray. Then he was trapped by three of them then used instant air Attack. After 2nd used a lightning arrow on ray. Then Ray saw both gonzo and asked the one that was fighting Mikito. Then he asked where’s Mikito and then he said that he was killed. Astonish at this info he began to power up some more then both gonzo fused and got stronger. Then The fused gonzo used a fireball attack at him then ray was already behind him. Then punched him then punched him again and gave out a giant wave and killed gonzo. Makaro arc Makaro went to heal up gonzo after he died. Then when they saw gonzo the first two people to attack gonzo were Ray and Noveco. But Gonzo blocked it. Then Gonzo blast ray then he was about to go kill him when Mikito came and kicked him in the face. Then gonzo threw 2 big shurikenat Mikito but then he planted tarp then Mikito got trapped in it. Then Master Mikito used Water Colisa. Then he knew he’d use it then he made his 2nd form gonzo to go after ray and Noveco. Then Noveco used Fire Style Fire Suriken on 2nd gonzo then attacked him. Then gonzo punched Noveco out the way, Then Ray seeing this he used Infinite Wind Fist on gonzo but he dodged all of them. Then gonzo punched ray. Then Noveco Fire Style Fire Flame on gonzo and missed. Then gonzo used recreation on Ray. Then Noveco kicked gonzo in his face. Then gonzo used dragons fill on Noveco. Then Ray used Wind 1. Then Gonzo used a huge bomb filled with thunder and threw it at ray. And it missed. Then gonzo dashed at ray then kept punching him. No damage was done to Ray. Then Ray punched gonzo then blast through him then when he was on the ground he blast him and killed 2nd gonzo. Mikito just elbowed his stomach then killed gonzo. Attack of the Water Clan arc Big Chez had an idea to lure Ray in the water clan so they could capture him. Then in a blink of an eye Gonzo camed back and told Big chez to give him one more chance and he`ll take care of him for sure, And as soon as big chez was going to reject him he observed his power and it was 100 times stronger than before, So then Big Chez accepeted him. Then Degaon wanted to see Leo fight but Titannium came in and walked and said hes going instead.